The present disclosure relates to a radiation attenuation system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a radiation shield.
A lead protective barrier or shield to attenuate radiation is generally known. Such shield is typically fabricated from a lead vinyl web loaded with lead. However, such shield has several disadvantages because the shield is of only average pliability, retains permanent creases during normal handling, and is not capable of draping smoothly over regions of a patient to be shrouded. Further such shield is not generally disposable, or is the subject of disposal only at great inconvenience and cost (due to the lead content).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a radiation attenuation system that is relatively flexible and compliant, and which provides a relatively high degree of comfort to the user. It would further be advantageous to provide a radiation attenuation system that provides attenuation of radiation for health care personnel working in an x-ray environment. It would also be advantageous to provide a radiation attenuation system that is disposable. It would also be advantageous to provide a radiation attenuation system that is sterilizible before use. It would also be advantageous to provide a radiation attenuation system that includes a moisture barrier. It would be desirable to provide for a radiation attenuation system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a system for the attenuation of radiation. The system includes a polymeric resin comprising a web. The system also includes a radiation attenuation material dispersed at least partially in the web. The system has a radiation transmission attenuation factor of at least about 10% of a primary 100 kVp x-ray beam.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a shield for the attenuation of radiation. The shield includes a sheet comprising a plurality of layers. The shield also includes a radiation attenuation material dispersed at least partially in the plurality of layers. The sheet has a radiation transmission attenuation factor of at least about 10% of a primary 100 kVp x-ray beam.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a method of making a radiation attenuation system. The system includes a radiation attenuation material dispersed at least partially in a polymeric resin. The method includes extruding the radiation attenuation material and the polymeric resin thereby forming an extrusion. The method also includes forming the extrusion into a web. The web has a radiation transmission attenuation factor of at least about 10% of a primary 100 kVp x-ray beam.